Odds & Ends
by 247wonder
Summary: Just a few shorts and one-shots for Triple Beat! These will convey into the Sequel. Enjoy! (Warning: Contains some violence and intense feels) Links to sequel & prequel!
1. Brotherguard

After a performance in the Crystal City, the twins and I are backstage with the VIPs and a few reporters. I make my way to get some energon while the reporters rush to Melody, who does all the talking for us. Vibes does the same, knowing her sister doesn't mind the extra attention at all.

xxx

Melody sat down, the reporters gathering around her. In and out of questions, she glanced at her siblings. Soundwave was at the bar, talking quietly with their manager. Vibes had tried to make herself scarce. She didn't like the VIP parties, where she was forced to socialize. But no matter how she tried to fade into the background, there was always someone hovering around her…

"... You three have become extremely popular, Melody," One of the reporters was saying. "The public wants to know: why you haven't hired bodyguards?"

He shoved a recorder in her face, waiting expectantly for her answer. Before she spoke, Mel glanced back at her sister, who was trying desperately to avoid the VIP guests. Then, to the uniformed mechs who stood by the door. The reporter followed her gaze.

"Oh, I see. You already have."

"Who, them?" Asked Mel, "No, no, no. They're not guards."

"Then that takes me back to my previous question. Why _haven't_ you hired a guard?"

"Just watch." She replied, nodding towards her sister.

xxx

I slowly stopped paying attention to whatever Blazer, our manager, was telling me. My attention was on Vibes, and the mech that was closing in on her. It wasn't uncommon to come across a loose screw at the VIP parties, especially around the twins.

I held up a hand to Blazer. He stops talking.

"I'll be back." I tell him. He nods.

xxx

Vibes was cornered. The mech before her had been staring. Watching her every move. Foolishly, she had frozen up again. He was tall, taller than her, but not as tall as Soundwave. And he was big. Big enough that she wouldn't be able to get past him.

"Hey there, little star," The mech smirked devilishly. Vibes didn't meet his gaze. He chuckled, putting out a hand and tilting her head up.

"You're a pretty little thing. What's the deal with the visor?"

He was too close now. Vi tried to squirm away, but he had trapped her.

"What's the deal with _you?_ " Rumbled another voice. The mech whipped around to see Soundwave standing there. Before he could realize his mistake, he was flung against the wall. Despite big brother's slim form, Soundwave was strong, and cunning. Shocked, the mech stumbled to regain his balance. Too startled to hit back. Vibes clung to Soundwave, who motioned to the mechs standing at the door. They marched over, dragging the mech away.

xxx

Mel turned back to the reporters. "... And _that's_ why we don't need a bodyguard."


	2. Mech Troubles

**"Mech Troubles"**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I really couldn't. The twins looked at me nervously.

"... Please tell me I heard you wrong."

Vi and Mel glanced at one another in distress. Finally, Vibes looked back at me shyly, saying,

"Are you mad?"

I stared at her for a moment, then sighed, shaking my head. "No. I'm not mad." The twins seemed to relax. I wouldn't let them off that easily, though.

"... But I do wish you would have told me about this earlier. Just how long have the two of you been at this?"

They were quiet for a moment, before Melody answered,

"... About a Quarter…"

I looked at her sister. Vibes turned her gaze down, her faceplate warming.

"And you, Vi?" I asked expectantly. She still wouldn't look at me, murmuring incoherently.

" _Vibes._ "

"... A Cycle." She whimpered. I sighed, not wanting to look at them anymore. Why had they kept this a secret? I understand that they would be hesitant to tell me. But for a full _Cycle_? I wouldn't have been upset at all to hear they had met some mechs. Protective, maybe, but not upset. This, however, was unacceptable. Nightly rendezvous, sneaking about, making excuses? It's like they were afraid…

"I understand you not wanting to tell me about this," I say slowly, "But _hiding_ it from me? For this long?"

They didn't reply. I waited a moment before continuing,

"... I am not angry. But I am hurt that you kept this from me. Go to your rooms, _separately._ I need to think."

They hurried away, knowing that any argument they put up would only put them in more trouble than they already are. I watch them go. I had never experienced romance. The only love I had ever felt was for them. My family. And our fans, I had to admit. I had never pursued a femme as a young mech. I cared more about music. So I couldn't understand how they, my own sisters, had been driven enough by this unseen force to leave the complex. Going who-knows-where to meet some unknown mechs. I was protective of the twins. Dangerously so, at times. I suppose that is what drove them to be so secretive.

"... What is happening to them?" I sigh to myself. Just then, an idea formed…

xxx

I thought all evening, and rose early to wait for the twins to wake. My plan was set.

"Good morning." I say as Melody steps in from the hall. She jolts, as if she had expected to be the first to get up. I decided not to be suspicious, knowing that she wouldn't dare try to sneak out after the events of last night.

"Um… Morning…" She replied, averting her gaze as she walked in. Her half-awake sister followed.

"Good morning, Vibes."

Vibes nods, then turns away quickly, joining Mel in a fake search for a canister of energon.

"Come here, both of you." I say finally, not buying their act. They were stalling, trying to avoid me. I wouldn't let them. Slowly, hesitantly, they obeyed. Sitting as far away from me as possible across the low table. I look at both of them, taking extra time on Vibes. She refused to look back.

"I've thought about what you two have been doing." I begin. "... And I understand why. I have been careful to keep the two of you safe. Not only from physical harm, but emotional damage as well. I can only assume that you were afraid I would keep you from interacting with these young mechs you've met."

I could tell that was the answer, though they didn't want to admit it. It seemed like such a ridiculous thing to fear. And yet, it sounded like something I would do, to keep them safe.

"... So," I continued, "I will be as flexible as is possible tonight when you bring them to here and introduce them to me."

Melody was shocked. Vibes was completely paralyzed. Optics wide in disbelief, she gasped,

" _What?_ "

"You heard." I reply calmly. "Both of you. Bring these mechs you've met to the apartment this evening."

"But… Do we _have_ to?" Mel pleaded, "Can't you meet them some other time? Someplace not as…"

"... Formal?" I offer, "No. You will bring them here. This is final. And yes, you do have to. Both of you. No excuses. You both know that stalling won't get you anywhere, so it would be in your best mind to contact these fine mechs and inform them of tonight's agenda."

xxx

Meteor had never thought himself a shy kind of mech, but what Vibes just told him suddenly made him feel unimaginably insecure. They had been meeting in secret for over a Cycle now, and had become dangerously intimate. Sooner or later, their secret was bound to slip out. Meteor had thought he could handle any reaction from Vi's bodyguard of a brother. He hadn't expected anything like this.

xxx

Cannon barely blinked at the news Melody brought.

"Your brother wants to meet me." He repeats, "So?"

Melody gapes at him. " _Excuse me?_ " She replies, "Have you _met_ Soundwave? Do you have the slightest idea _what_ he will do to you if you fall _one nanometer_ out of line?"

Cannon shrugged, still unfazed. He refused to let an overprotective family member intimidate him. He was a tough mech, he got what he wanted when he wanted it. And he wanted Melody. All he had to do was go with her, put on a show to impress big brother, and be off. Once he was in the clear, he had plenty of plans for her.

xxx

The twins left early to meet the young mechs at the front door of the complex and let them in. I waited, keeping a stoic expression. Though a small part of me was writhing. Vibes and Melody, _my_ Vi and Mel, were going out and meeting with mechs? I was less upset about the "going out" part. Since I knew they wouldn't try it again if they valued all good things in life. But the "with mechs" part insanely disturbed me for some reason.

I pushed away the feelings, promising myself to think on them later. Now was not the time. Now, I was the big brother. No, the father. Just for tonight, I was the father. Vi and Mel are _my_ little fems, and I won't allow anything or anyone that does not pass my judgement to come near them.

Welcome, young mechs, to the trial.

xxx

Meteor could swear he felt Soundwave's glare burning like acid rain through him. His spark might as well have been fried by those steely violet optics. So much different from Vibes' soft blue ones. It was hard to tell they were supposed to be related. Until he remembered that she and her sister had been essentially adopted by him. Only the signatures on their protoform order contracts proved they had some relation. Meteor had been coaching himself all that day, running through various simulations in his mind. What he would say, how he would act, his etiquette, everything had to be perfect for tonight if he was to prove to _Soundwave_ that he was a worthy match for Vibes.

xxx

Meanwhile, Cannon returned the look that Soundwave sent at him, ignoring Melody's warnings from earlier that day, and the cautionary nudge she gave him just now. Instead of submitting, he stared right back at her brother. Showing he wasn't afraid. He refused to fall for Soundwave's intimidating front. Cannon would own this evening, simple as that. Then he and Mel would be free to do as he wished.

xxx

I immediately disliked Cannon. Not only because of his careless appearance, scuffed and unkempt with no consideration whatsoever for decency. But because of his defiant, haughty expression. Composed and directed especially for me. He was at least wise enough not to smirk. The other, however, Meteor, seemed fair enough. He had at least cleaned up for the occasion. Every inch of his grey and yellow armor gleamed. He wasn't overconfident, like Cannon. On the contrary, he didn't seem very confident at all. He seemed careful, wary of me. Just what I had hoped for. He was watching his own movements, making sure everything he did was just so. I decided I wouldn't have to watch him as closely.

xxx

Time passed, and the evening went on. Going better for some than others…

Meteor calmed down a bit as the evening went on, noticing that Soundwave seemed more interested in Cannon than him. Vi's sister, Melody, seemed to be regretting ever meeting him at all now. She kept her gaze down, giving up on trying to nudge Cannon out of his attitude.

Meteor could tell Vibes didn't like him either, casting a disgusted glance at him every now and then, followed by a pitying one to her sister.

Cannon did most of the talking, which was both good and bad. Good, because Meteor wouldn't have to, and bad because Cannon was only making things worse for himself.

xxx

Melody flinched every time Cannon started on a new topic, digging deeper into the pit he had dragged her into. She had given up on trying to stop him. It was too late now. How had she missed this? How had she overlooked his outstanding arrogance? It made her sick. The first mech she had been romantically attracted to was rotten to the core. She wanted to run out of the complex and throw herself into the nearest scrap pit. Mel barely payed attention to what he was saying, knowing what she heard would only make her feel worse. But she couldn't help overhearing when he mentioned her name…

"... Mel is an independant, now." He told Soundwave. "She can make her own choices, and she chose me. If you have a problem with that, you can-"

"Well, what if _I_ have a problem with it?" Melody said sharply. She couldn't take it anymore, and she could tell her brother was running out of patience. Everyone looked at her, but she ignored the stares.

"I was stupid enough to fall for you," She continued, " _That_ fact has been made painfully clear this evening. But I would never be dense enough to choose _you_ over my own brother!"

" _Quiet,_ Mel." Cannon growled, taking her aback. "If you want to be _truly_ independent, you'll stick with me. You want to be free, remember? Free to make our own rules. So if you have any sense in that _microchip_ of a processor, you might even be able to figure out that I'm getting you what you asked for!"

xxx

I snapped. It was bad enough, his attitude towards me. I could handle that. But what _nerve_ did he have to talk to Melody that way? Right in front of my face? Before he could open his disgraceful mouth again, I was on my feet. He looked back at me, unfazed. But before I had a chance to throw him out the nearest window, he was grabbed from behind, jerked mercilessly to his feet, and spun around to face Meteor.

Before anyone could react, including Cannon, (who, for once in the evening, was shocked.) Meteor's fist connected with his faceplate, sending him stumbling back against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to Vi's sister that way!" Meteor screamed, grabbing Cannon again and pinning him up against the wall, feet hovering above the ground. It was now, that Cannon seemed to realize his opponent was head-and-shoulders taller than him. And exceptionally strong. Meteor didn't hit him a second time, but every word he spat like venom, making Cannon flinch as if he had been slapped.

"What kind of _idiot_ are you to think you deserve Melody? And then waltz in here like you own her! _She_ wasn't stupid to fall for you. _You_ were _evil_ to lure her in!"

He had more to say, but I could tell Cannon had finally gotten the point through his thick skull. Composing myself, I crossed over in two strides, laying a hand on Meteor's shoulder. Instantly, he halted. He looked at me as if he had come out of a trance. Quickly, he released Cannon, who could only stand in shock. Obviously, he had not been prepared for any resistance to his ploy. Especially not anything physical. He was all bark and no bite, arrogant and tough on the outside, but too cowardly to actually put up a fight.

"That will be enough." I say lowly, to both of them. "Cannon, I believe it has been made clear you have overstayed your welcome."

Cannon was speechless, and too shaken to recover his spite. Not that it would make any difference now. It was him against me, Melody, Meteor _and_ Vibes. Without a word, he nodded, _fearfully_ , hurrying to the door and disappearing. Never to be seen again.

xxx

"Meteor," I say as it comes time for him to go. "You have proven that you not only care deeply for Vibes, but her sister as well, and are willing to defend either of them with whatever it takes. You have my approval, and permission to court Vibes freely."

Meteor was still quite shaken from his own outburst, and at the same time, overjoyed that he had earned my respect. For the first time that evening, he relaxed.

"Thank you, sir, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"I can imagine." I reply, "And please, call me Soundwave. You've earned that as well."

Meteor nodded, "Of course… Soundwave. And thank you again."

"You had better get home," Vibes told him, "Your complex is all the way across town."

"I can catch a shuttle if I hurry." He replies. Then he turns to Melody, "I'm sorry, about Cannon. I have a friend that's looking for a fem like you, if you're interested…"

Melody shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be courting anyone else anytime soon. I appreciate the thought, though. And thank you for standing up to him. It means a lot. I'm glad at least one of us found a good mech." She smiled, shaking his hand. In turn, I offered my own, which he accepted graciously.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Meteor." I tell him, "I hope to see you again soon."

Meteor nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Soundwave."


	3. The End Begins (Part 1)

**"Unbecoming Soundwave"**

I never planned on becoming a gladiator. It kind of just… happened.

Our career in the music industry was dwindling. Triple Beat was slowly going out of style. I wasn't as disappointed as Vi and Mel. I knew that, eventually, we would become a thing of the past. But there was still a problem.

A job.

For too long, I had had to defend Vi and Mel from the occasional deviant. Because of this, I decided to take a martial training course. I trusted only myself to protect the twins, no one else. I did well in training. So well, in fact, that many people began urging me to go into the Combat Entertainment industry.

"Just try it, please, Waves!" Vi begged. She had taken to watching gladiators battle on the net. She was sure I could crush any one of them. I refused. I didn't like fighting, and if I could avoid it, I would.

But there came a time that I could no longer hide from it.

I had to decide.

Triple Beat had its last performance. With less than a hundred in the audience. It was time.

"Please, Waves…"

The season had come for new gladiators to enter the sport. I became one of them.

xxx

I had only been a gladiator for a quarter cycle. I was ready to withdraw after my first battle.

I won.

Though, because I won my first battle, I became suddenly popular. It was a different kind of popularity than what I had received in the music industry. I had loved being recognized for my work in music. This, however, was fame for slaughter. And it made me sick.

I was required to fight three more times before being allowed to quit. But after three battles, I was forced to stay. The public raved about me as a fighter, which I hated. My new manager, however, loved it. My success was valuable, and he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

I rose higher and higher in the ranks, while my morality fell lower and lower. The twins could tell I was depressed, and did their best to support me. They tried multiple times to convince my manager to let me take leave, but he stubbornly refused. Vibes was in a depression of her own, thinking she had been the cause of it all by nagging me to try the sport. I assured her it wasn't. In the end, it was my own decision.

And now, I was doomed to witness my own bloody victories. Every battle of every season, every cycle of my career. With a terrible weight on my spark, I was forced to abandon the music industry altogether. My hopes of finding another job were gone.

Blazer, being the gracious mech that he was, continued to manage Vi and Mel. He set them up with jobs as performers in their own duo, using other artist's works. It only provided so much, though. I was pained to admit that my new career as a gladiator was the only thing keeping us from bankruptcy.

My spark was empty now, but who would care? The twins slowly gave up on trying to comfort me. Once again, I became cold and distant. Without music to fill the emptiness, I was worse than before I had met the twins. I wasn't just isolated, I was _hateful_. I hated my manager, for caging me into this violent career I hated the public for influencing him. I hated myself, because I began taking out my rage on my opponents. The battles became more bloody, some resulting in near death. It was those moments that drove blades through my dead spark, only worsening the pain that came with the realization of the monster I've become.

xxx

His name was Megatronus. Ranked as one of the best gladiators known to Cybertron. And I was scheduled to fight him today.

Vi and Mel never came to the fights. They never watched them on the net. The one kindness that they could offer me. To turn away when I was forced to turn this savage creature loose. Soundwave, the Gladiator. The nightmare that devoured me.

Soundwave the brother, Soundwave the musician.

 _That_ Soundwave was dead.

xxx

The battle was interesting. And ended in a draw. I had lost before, multiple times. But Megatronus could have killed me. He spared my life, though. He was curious.

Apparently, I was the first real challenge for him. He was a true gladiator. He had his spark in it. I was merely driven by the tension that stored up inside me, exploding every time I was put in the ring. He loved his job, I hated mine.

He met with me after the battle. I don't remember what he said. But after that, his battles were scheduled closer to mine. We talked, and slowly, built an odd sort of friendship. It was only neutral, but it made all the difference when the war began…


	4. The End Begins (Part 2)

**"Broken Promises"**

When the war began, Megatronus, who had shortened his name to Megatron, appointed me as chief over the army he was gathering. I accepted without question, eager to get away from the ring. Only to find more violence outside it.

Unbeknownst to Megatron, I still cared deeply for Vi and Mel, who were more than old enough to be living on their own, but chose to stay with me. They refused to leave, knowing I would go insane without them. They were all I had left. Their career in dancing shattered when the war stirred up. I was so torn up by disgust, hate and coldness, that I became absolutely silent. Never speaking, except for occasionally in written word. The few good things I had in life were dissolved by the events of time. Now, only Vibes and Melody were left to remind me that there was still the slightest bit of good among the chaos.

The last thing I wanted to do was go to war. It was almost worse than being a gladiator. Yes, there was a purpose for the fight, but it was vague. I wouldn't allow the twins to be caught up in it all. No, I wouldn't allow a war to destroy their lives. So I had to make the hardest, most devastating decision of my life.

To give up the last two rays of hope I had left.

xxx

"Vibes. Melody." It had been cycles since I had last spoken. My voice was gruff and broken now. I was planning on programming my visor to disguise it if ever I am forced to speak. The twins jump, used to me entering the unit without a sound. They both stand, looking concerned. I feel their eyes on me as I hesitate, removing my visor. I was wearing it more and more now, even around my sisters.

"Waves?" Inquired Melody gently, her voice still as beautiful as it had been so many cycles ago.

 _I am Melody…_ Her sparkling voice echoed in my head. I remember…

Two little white sparklings dancing in the lobby. Two young fems with stars in their eyes as they performed for crowds all over Cybertron. Fems who snuck out to meet mechs in the night…

" _I am Melody."_

" _I'm Vibes…"_

" _Soundwave! How long have you been there?"_

" _Soundwaa-aave, we're boo-oored!"_

Suddenly, through the sea of fragmented memories, one single image hits me like a shot from a blaster, drilling into my spark as the scene appeared in my mind. Our apartment in the old complex, younger versions of Vi and Mel on either side of me. Almost ready to become independents.

" _Soundwave, are you alright?"_

" _I'm… fine,"_

" _No… you're… not."_ Young Melody sang.

" _I was just thinking."_

" _You're always thinking."_ Young Vi pointed out.

" _... I was thinking about your independence… You two are only a quarter cycle away from being of age."_

I shudder at the silence the statement brings.

" _...are you going to send us away?"_

" _You are… aren't you?"_

" _After all we've done together?"_

" _Soundwave, we love you."_

" _Soundwave.."_

" _Soundwave…"_

"Soundwave!"

Vibes grabbed my hand, jolting me from my trance. Quickly, she let go, stepping back.

"Soundwave…" Melody asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

In the distance, the echoing blast of an explosion sounded. The battles were getting dangerously close, even in the mere moments we have been here. Vibes flinched at the sound, looking worriedly out the window.

"That one was close…" She murmured.

I tapped in a code to the command pad on the wall beside me. The result: a large panel moved away, revealing the escape pods I had had installed to the unit in case of an emergency.

"You have to leave." I told them. "It's too dangerous here." I handed each of them their visors, which I had modified like my own, with a few unique features. They took them, looking confused. I entered another code, and the pods opened, awaiting their passengers.

There were only two.

Melody's expression changed as she realized what was going on.

"You're not coming with us?" She cried, "You can't tell us to go, and expect us to leave you behind!"

"Yes, I can."

I didn't hesitate, lifting her up so suddenly she couldn't resist. When I released her, she instantly sat up in the pod.

"Soundwave!"

Not speaking, I pushed her back in. Not harshly, but firmly, closing the pod door over her. She struggled, trying desperately to claw open the hatch from inside. I tried to focus on the entries to finalize the pod launch. Melody finally surrendered, seeing as my mind would not be changed. They had to survive. And I couldn't go with them, because no matter where I am in this Universe, the monster will follow.

My only comfort now is knowing that they have a chance to truly _live._

Vibes looked like a sparkling, coolant running down her beautiful silver faceplate. An image flashed past my vision, a pair of timid blue optics glowing in the darkness. A spark beating almost in time with mine, a small, frail form at my side.

 _I love you, Vi…_ A pain shot through my spark. … _I'll never leave you, I promise._

Today, that promise was broken. For the sake of her life.

For the sake of _both_ their lives.

Vibes shook her head as I approached her. "No," She said, trying to be firm. Her voice wavered. "You said you couldn't send us away! We love you!"

" _... I believe I have grown to love you, too. I can't send you away."_ My own words. Spoken so long ago.

Of course she still remembered.

"This is for your own safety." I said quietly. "I can't risk you dying."

"You don't have to!" She pleaded, "We can hide, we'll be safe! Then the war will be over, and we can be a family again!"

I shook my head. "No. No one is safe, now."

Just as I had her sister, I picked her up. She clung to me, refusing to let go and be closed into the pod. I took her hands from around my neck, pushing them back.

"I'm sorry." I say, closing the pod door. I entered the launch code, and one other thing.

Then, for the last time, I looked at my sisters. Melody looked back with a pleading expression, silently begging me to change my mind. Vibes didn't look back at all. She hid her face behind her servos as she wept bitterly. I put a hand on the door of Melody's pod,

"After this is over, I promise," I tell her through the screen, "I _will_ find you. Take care of your sister, Melody. And take care of yourself."

Tears streaking down her face, she nodded. I set the launch countdown. The pods' engines started warming up. In less than five minutes, Vibes and Melody would be safely out of Cybertron's atmosphere. This may very well be the last chance I get to tell them...

"I love you."

 **Next Up: The Sequel! Thank you so much to those of you following & faving Triple Beat! Stay wonderful, and God bless!**

 **-Wonder**


	5. Link library

Here's the links to the (COMPLETE!) Triple Beat series. Thank you all for reading this. I really can't express my gratitude! God bless you, and stay wonderful!

-Wonder

xxx

 **Book 1(Triple Beat):** s/11932884/1/Triple-Beat

 **Odds & Ends 1: ** s/12073459/1/Odds-Ends

 **Book 2 (Twin Beat):** s/12129963/1/Transformers-Prime-Twin-Beat

 **Odds & Ends (Holiday fluff!): ** s/12283407/1/Odds-Ends-Holiday-Fluff

 **Book 3 (Soul Beats):** s/12291642/1/Soul-Beats

 **Odds & Ends (finale): ** s/12426588/1/Odds-Ends-Finale


End file.
